1. Technical Field
An aspect of the disclosure relates to a sheet conveyer device, an image reading apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus, such as an image scanner, is often equipped with a sheet conveyer device called ADF (auto document feeder), which picks up a plurality of sheets one-by-one and conveys the picked-up sheets to a readable position. The sheet conveyer device may be equipped with a shutter, which restricts the sheets from being drawn inside the ADF when the sheets are not needed. The shutter may be coupled to a driving shaft of a roller via a one-way clutch, and when the driving shaft should not be rotated, load from a driving source may be transmitted to the shutter via the one-way cutch instead of the roller. Thus, when the driving shaft is maintained motionless, the shutter receiving the load may restrict entry of the sheets. When the driving shaft is rotated by the driving source, the shutter may be released from the load and uplifted by a front end of the sheet being conveyed. As the shutter is uplifted and opens a path to the sheet, the sheet may be allowed to enter inside.